This invention relates to billiard gaming devices but more specifically it relates to an apparatus that is used to play a game of pool.
The present state of the art, the Round Pool Table, provides a game table where a number of segments can be disposed vertically to form a pocket that an object ball can be sunk in for a given game point. This arrangement is suitable for playing a slow and simple game, but it is not capable of generating strong player interest.
The present invention, however, provides that a player can change the game point values associated with the tables prospective pockets while a game is in progress. It provides that the point award, and this would include numerous bonus award possibilities, is disclosed in an ongoing and surprising fashion, when the player elevates a segment to form a pocket that can be used to sink an object ball in.